


The Origin of Love

by hirikosaunders



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:09:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4785140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirikosaunders/pseuds/hirikosaunders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Near and Mello. Birthdays and goodbyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Older and Wiser

Near sat calmly amongst his toys the only light on his face the light of the hundreds of television screens surrounding him. He twirled a strand of his hair as he thought. It could be Mikami, but he would need more and so he would need Gevanni to watch the man. Kira would not risk direct contact, but perhaps they wouldn’t need proof of that. He heard soft sounds and then the door behind him opened.

“Hello, Mello.” He said softly not turning to look at the older boy. He knew it would annoy Mello and perhaps somewhere the idea of poking and prodding the older boy had always appealed to him.

“Fuck you, Near.” Mello said his voice not quite as soft, but soft for him. Near took in this information deciding it must be a sign the older boy was either so angry he had reached some level of calmness that would render him capable of anything, or it could be a sign that Mello thought he had something to hold over the younger boy’s head.

“If you have something to say, Mello, I wish you would simply get onto it.” He twirled a strand of his hair.

Mello let out a curse and he angrily bit off a piece of his chocolate. “Near, how old are you?”

That was unexpected. “You know my age, Mello. You had Matt hack into my information the first chance you got when we were children at Wammy’s.” But the older boy simply wanted to look. He never had his friend change anything. No, Mello wanted a level playing field. No cheating between the two of them.

“Yes I did.” A smirk. “Nate. I assume you didn’t do anything particularly special? Eighteen is pretty important.” His tone wasn’t exactly light, as if this was some form of small talk, but there was something to it that Near didn’t quite recognize.

He wasn’t sure what Mello expected him to say, but the older boy obviously expected something. “No, of course I did not. I had other things on my mind. Why, should I have?”

“Of course you should.” Questioning tone as if the older boy was leading up to something.

“What did you do, Mello?” Near stopped twirling his strand of hair to finally turn and face the other boy.

“You don’t want to know, Near. You don’t.” He smirked and moved towards Near with a grace more akin to something feral and wild than having been raised in a place known for its culture and civility. “But I think you might benefit from it.”

“What…” And suddenly Mello’s lips covered his own. His eyes were wide as he watched the other boy. Mello’s eyes didn’t close either, but his hands moved under the younger boy’s shirt.  


Mello back away, though he kept his hands on Near’s skin. “Tell me, Nate, have you ever had sex?"

“No.” Near said softly. He wasn’t ashamed, and it wasn’t something he felt like lying about. Mello likely knew it anyway so what did it matter? The reason why was that he knew who he wanted to do it with and had decided since it seemed unlikely to ever happen it was best to not even consider the notion.

“Well, you’re about to then.” Mello said moving his hands against Near’s skin and leaning in to kiss him again. It wasn’t as soft as the first time. It was demanding, controlling, and it would not be content for Near to sit and do nothing.

It was difficult to push against Mello, but he managed it. “Why?”

Mello smirked, and it focused the younger boy’s attention on the ruined side of his face. “You want it.”

Near twirled a strand of his hair. “But you do not.”

Mello shrugged. “It will give me something I do want.” He knew he didn’t have to explain himself to the younger boy. “So the ball is in your court now, so to speak.” Mello’s gaze was intent.

“Yes.” Near barely heard himself say it and he was all too aware of Mello’s pleased smirk. Mello took advantage of the fact they were apart to remove Near’s shirt.

“Here?” He was proud of how firm his voice sounded.

Mello laughed softly. “Where else? Every room in this place is monitored from every angle anyway so it’s not a big deal.”

And then Mello began his assault again kissing Near deep and hard his hands wrapping around the younger boy’s waist.

Near let out a soft gasp and experimentally his own hands went Mello’s chest. By no means was the older boy’s shirt easy to remove, but he found it interesting at least until he decided it was annoying, complicated and taking far too long to remove.

Mello gave a soft laugh in response. “I never thought I’d ever see you impatient. This was a brilliant idea.” And of course something of his British accent came through.

Near didn’t respond as he watched Mello start working on undoing his pants. Somehow, even though Mello’s pants were skin tight, he managed to have a condom and something that was probably lube, Near after all had other things to pay attention to at the moment, in his pocket the he took his arms from around Near long enough to put on the floor within easy reach.

He went back to caressing Near’s body as he pulled the younger boy’s pants off and made sure that Near was lying flat on the floor.

Near watched him through lidded eyes not saying anything. Mello paused long enough for Near to reach for him and start exploring him just the way the older boy had been doing to him.

Mello smirked having been waiting for just that moment it seemed as he quickly removed his own pants before kissing Near again. He kissed him pulling gasps and moans from the younger boy before starting moving his mouth down the younger boy’s chest licking each nipple on his way down.

Near knew Mello wanted reactions, sounds, desperation and so he did his best not to give him anything, of course Mello was then set on making it that much more difficult for the younger boy to remain quiet.

He watched Near carefully as he took the younger boy’s erection into his mouth. Near let out soft cries his body arching up against Mello’s mouth his hands clenching against the floor trying to find something to hold onto.

Mello seemed pleased with this reaction and continued for a bit until Near was sure he was going to go crazy. Finally, the other boy let Near’s erection fall out of his mouth as he kissed back up his chest capturing his mouth again.

Mello kept Near distracted enough so that when a lubed finger entered him, sending a quick jerk through his body and forcing a wordless cry from his mouth, he didn’t know when the older boy had a chance to use the stuff. This showed how much he was losing himself to the sensations and honestly he didn’t care. This was perfection, but he knew that if he made Mello aware of this the older boy would likely stop, or at least gloat a bit before continuing.

Another finger soon joined the first and Near let out a soft keen, which pleased Mello. He continued to stretch the younger boy by adding yet another finger.

He moved his lips against Near’s ear. “You have to beg me to. I want to hear it. Beg nice and pretty, Near, and I might give you exactly what you want.”

Near debated not giving in, using his normal iron clad control to stop this somehow, but what would be the point? What would he gain in the end?

“Please, Mihael, Please fuck me. I want you to.” His voice was even softer than normal, but no less strong.

And it didn’t take long for Mello to adjust his body and very slowly push himself into the younger boy. Near was so focused on trying to be relaxed, and even accepting, but of course it did take a bit of getting used to.

Mello waited, not moving, simply letting him adjust. It wasn’t until Near started to move against him that his own body joined in the rhythm.

Mello was kissing him again and he couldn’t keep his hands still anymore. He ran them through the older boy’s hair, jerking slightly when Mello hit something within him that sent a jolt through him.

He could no longer keep quiet and wondered if Halle or the others could hear him, if they knew what was going on, but it didn’t matter. He simply didn’t care. This was his and no one would take it from him.

It didn’t take long for him to come crying the older boy’s name. Honestly, he wasn’t sure which one he picked, but it hardly mattered.

Mello moved within him more desperately planting kisses along his neck, and at times grazing that tender skin with his teeth. Near knew he was doing it to leave marks and secretly he welcomed it.

Finally, the older boy couldn’t hold it together any longer and he came his nails digging deeply into Near’s shoulders.

For a few precious seconds neither could say anything. Would this be the moment they acknowledged there could be something more between them? The silence ended as Mello moved out of Near, more gently than he could have, and reached for his clothing.

“You aren’t a bad fuck, Near. I might be back.” Near could almost see the smirk on his face though his eyes were closed for some reason he couldn’t explain. Maybe he didn’t want to see Mello leave again. “It’s nice to know you have something more than ice running through your veins.” The older boy left with that parting shot.

Of course Mello was pure fire so even if he was ice he would be melted if only the older boy would try hard enough.

“You were late, Mello.” It perhaps wasn’t as good as his parting shot, especially since he wasn’t sure if the older boy would hear it, but it was truth, and that was precious. He gathered his clothes and made for a bathroom to get himself cleaned up and composed.

It was many months too late, but it was the best present he’d gotten. He would make Mello see they were meant to fight together. He would force it in front of the older boy until he could see nothing else. He would.


	2. You Were Looking at Me and I was Looking at You

It was Near who contacted Mello this time. He waited in the hotel room glancing out the large window. It was high up so his view was amazing. If it wasn't so cold he would likely go out onto the little balcony, not only to enjoy the view but to know the moment Mello arrived.

It was a knock on the door that got his attention. He moved to open it realizing that a part of him hadn't expected the older boy to show up.

"You wanted something, Near?" Mello asked his eyebrows raised as he angrily took a bite of his chocolate bar and stepped into the room.

"You are aware of the date, are you not?" Near asked softly.

"Of course I am." Mello said rolling his eyes. "What about it?"

"You gave me a present, of sorts, what if I wanted to return the favor?"

Mello watched the younger boy. "What makes you think that you have anything I would want."

Near smirked. "If you weren't attracted to me you wouldn't have been so excited last time. And don't you want a reaction from me? To prove you can do it?"

Mello watched him as he sat the half eaten chocolate aside. "Okay. But you know you have to get more involved this time."

"I expected that." Near said nodding slightly. "I wouldn't have even asked you here if I wasn't fully aware."

"And I won't be telling you everything to do." Mello said as he stood. "You'll have to improvise."

Near gave a slight shrug. He wouldn't improvise. He had a very carefully laid out plan, well he was open to working within it of course, but that didn't change the fact he had done his research. It hadn't been easy since he had very little time alone, but he had managed it.

Mello bit his bottom lip moving closer. Near didn't hesitate as he leaned in to kiss the older boy. He didn't want to rush things and make it appear that he would move quickly through things to mask his inexperience. He moved his hands under Mello's shirt simply letting them feel the other boy's skin.

Mello watched him, somewhat amused, somewhat interested.

It didn't take long for Near to kiss the other boy deeply guiding the two of them towards the bed. The older boy watched him intently as he finally began to work on removing Mello's revealing, tight shirt. It seemed there wasn't much variation in his wardrobe, but then that seemed to be a habit of those raised within Wammy's walls.

He quickly removed the older boy's pants. Once again Mello wasn't wearing underwear. So far the other boy had made no movements curious to see what he was up to Near supposed. He licked his lips before going down on his knees and taking Mello's erection into his mouth. A loud gasp was his reward. Of course reading didn't always prepare one for real life, but Near was certain he knew enough to perhaps surprise the older boy.

Mello's fingers curled into his hair as his suction began more intense and he tried to play a bit with different sensations he could create with his tongue and teeth.

He let this go on for a few moments before kissing his way up Mello's chest and then finding his mouth again. This time he had brought the lube and a condom.

He was almost frantic with need as he worked his clothes off with a bit of help from Mello. Once they were tossed aside he was back on the bed his attention turned back to the other boy.

He hand moved down to work Mello's erection as he planted kisses, and the occasional soft bite, on the other boy's neck. He wasn't surprised when Mello impatiently grabbed the lube from his hand and worked some on his fingers. It took a bit of doing, but finally when they were in a good position Mello slowly worked a finger up into him. He let out a soft cry his hand working more quickly. Mello moved his hand and wrapped it around his neck so he could help Near get some leverage as he added another finger working them as deeply as possible.

He stopped only long enough to get the condom on and guide Near down onto him. It took quite a bit of control to pause and let Near adjust. As soon as he gave the older boy a soft nod Mello didn't hold back.

Both of Near's arms were wrapped around the older boy as he cried out his name working with the rhythm that he was setting and trying to take him as deeply as possible.

Time seemed to stop, or at least stretch out somehow, because they seemed to be connected for much longer than either expected before their loud cries, and very closely timed jerks of their bodies hinted that they had both reached their limit.

Near's breathing was erratic as Mello worked out of him carefully laying him down onto the bed. Once again the older boy dressed quickly and made it clear he wasn't going to remain.

"Mello..." Near began.

Mello held up his hand. "Don't say anything. Just don't fucking say anything." He took a deep breath. "It's too late."

"Too late?" Near's brow furrowed as he tried to figure out what that meant. It was true they would never work together, at least not the way Roger had suggested years before, but they had come to an agreement of sorts hadn't they?

"Don't worry about it. You'll know soon enough." Mello shrugged.

"Mello, what do you have planned?" Near's voice almost had an edge to it that might be panic.

"I said don't worry about it." Mello moved away from the door and before Near could react he had kissed the younger boy. "Our goal is Kira. Always remember that."

"How could I forget?" Near watched him trying to figure out if there was some way he could stop whatever this was Mello had in mind.

"Good." Mello left shutting the door without saying another word.

Near didn't move from the bed for a while. He barely had time to get everything back in order before the car came for him.

He had wanted to say it. Needed to say it, yet somehow he sensed Mello had known it even without his words, besides words were always lies. Only actions told the truth.

Still, he thought the words as he returned to his headquarters. 'I love you, Mihael, I always have.' Maybe somehow if Mello did know they would make a difference.


	3. The Fates Are Vicious and They Are Cruel

When Near had mentioned visiting Wammy's Gevanni hadn't known what to think, but what choice did he have? Not only was the boy his superior, but he was also his lover. It had happened...well honestly Gevanni wasn't sure it had happened so quickly. His attraction to the younger man must have been obvious, well he supposed that with someone like Near it wouldn't have had to be, but still one day he was going to wait outside, as he usually did, when Near stopped him.

And Near acted, to put it mildly, very un-Near like. He very calmly walked over, actually taking his full posture for the first time that Gevanni had seen in all the time they had known each other, and kissed him deeply, wrapping his arms around him and holding him tightly so that Gevanni had no choice but to remain.

Even though there was very little talking done some sort of agreement was reached and the two began their relationship. It would make more sense if it was only physical, with no acknowledgement while they were working, but Near very quickly made it apparent that was not the case. Gevanni became allowed around him when no others were. The agent was entrusted with small tasks and other such work that Near made no move to offer to any other agent.

Once they arrived on the school grounds Near was quiet. He told Gevanni that he had a quick meeting with the new man who was in charge of the children. Once the meeting was over they walked around the campus. Near didn't seem very interested in anything as they walked until they came to a place where it appeared a tree had recently been planted.

"Stephen, do you know the story of the weeping willow?"

"No, s...I mean Nate."

"According to the legend the weeping willow was once as strong, and stood as tall, as the mighty oak, but it's branches were used to make the cross that Jesus was sacrificed upon, and so God cursed it so that no longer would its wood be strong enough to cause such pain." His voice was soft and it was almost as if the younger boy was reciting something he had been told once. "I was told the story once, but someone far more interested in religion and mythology then I." He didn't turn from staring at the newly turned soil.

"Sacrifice, you mean, Mello? You had it planted for him, didn't you?"

"You needn't be jealous of him, Stephen. If there had never been a him there would have never been an us." The younger boy finally turned around. "It is almost time for the evening meal, perhaps we should have something in our room? And then a game of chess?"

"I don't think I've ever seen you play chess." Of all the games and toys he'd seen Near enjoy he couldn't remember once seeing him play chess. "That sounds like a good way to spend the evening."

Near gave a slight smile as he took the older man's hand. "You will find that I am not very good at playing it. I'm afraid I have a favorite tactic, and the people that I have played before always saw right through it so winning streaks usually didn't last."

"A favorite tactic. Well, I suppose we shall see if I can manage to catch it."

"So we will." He could tell that Near was smirking as they walked.

Several hours passed and the match was almost over. It had certainly been interesting, but as Near had predicted Gevanni could see a pattern. Of course he couldn't exploit it in this first game, but if it held, well then he would know later. Of course, he wouldn't have even noticed if the younger boy hadn't mentioned it.

Near soft, calm voice interrupted his thoughts. "So you have seen it then?"

"Yes." He pointed to the pieces. "You use the Queen almost exclusively, taking advantage of the mobility, but if you depend on that too highly and someone notices they might go after her weakening you."

"Exactly." Near made his move. "Checkmate."

"So it is." Stephen stared thoughtfully at the board. "I wonder if this is a tactic you use in other areas."

"It might be." Near began clearing the board.

"If it is then you pick the Queen and have them move when, and where, you cannot."

"Yes." Though that wasn't really an answer to a question, but of course Gevanni knew that was as close as he would likely get from the boy.

"We should rest. There's still much to do before we leave."

Near nodded. "I hope this trip has not inconvenienced you."

"Of course not. It has been very interesting."

"Good." Near took his hand and very soon matches, trees, and the past were taken out of his head as he concentrated on the two of them. Whatever else could wait, and life would always be interesting at Near's, L's, side.


End file.
